What Happens Now!
by riricullen314
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and others go to school and try to survive. Bella and Edward are happy but there seem to be a few probloms along the way........
1. Chapter 1

A/N Before I get started, I wanna explain something. I don't own twilight but I do own the characters: Brandon, Rilie, Destinay, Serenity, Emily, Adam, Kyle, Jamie, Jessica, Carrie, Austin, Chase, Hannah, James, and Lily. the family's are big, I know here are the fams: Hales: Chase-dad, Hannah-mom, Jasper-16, Rosalie-16, James-7, Lily-3. Swans: Charlie-dad, Kyle-16, Isabella (Bella)-15, Jamie-13, Jessie-13, Carrie-8, Austin-3. Cullen's: Carlisle-dad, Esme-mom, Emmett-17, Edward-15, Brandon-15, Alice-15, Rilie-15, Destinay-13, Serenity-13, Emily-7, Adam-3. Thanks. This is my Second fan fic story so plz tell me if you like!!

Rilie POV-

"Alice, there is no way in h-" I started yelling at one of my 4 sisters, 8 siblings, when my older brother Emmett walked by and put his hand over my mouth. "l, m merinmg mam mes." It sounded like gibberish. I heard Edward and Brandon, the other two of my quad siblings, start laughing along with Alice and Emmett.

"OUCH!" Emmett yelled. He immeditly stoped laughing and I smirked at him. "Rilie! Now my hand hurts."

"Ha. Teaches you not to do that again." I told him.

"Ri, what did you do?" Alice asked.

"M? Oh, I bit him. What else?" I asked. I was the only person that could hurt Emmett, well besides Alice and her evil pixie ways.

"Dest and Seren need you, Ri. And what have mom and dad told you about swearing?" Edward asked. "Stupid little 15 year old girl." He murmured.

"You so didn't just say that." Alice and I said together.

"Let's-" Alice began.

"Get-" I said the next word.

"Him!" We said together.

"OH SHOOT!" Edward said, running to his room. We were there just seconds after he closed the door. We started banging on it.

"Open the door you stupid 15 year old soccer player!" Alice yelled.

"Or us two Cheerleaders will break it down!" I threatened.

He opened the door and said, "Touch me, the pom-poms get hurt." He held one of each of our pom-poms in each hand.

"MOM! DAD!" Everyone but Emmett, Edward, Brandon, and Adam yelled.

"What now?" Esme, our mom, said coming up the steps. When she saw Edward, she gasped and yelled for dad to bring Edward's soccerball and a pair of sisors.

"Why do you- Edward. Put. Those. Pom-poms. Down. Now." Carlisle, our dad, said sternely. Edward droped the pom-poms to save his life.

"Please don't hurt the soccer ball!" Edward and Brandon pleaded with our parents. I pulled out my phone and started recording it. Too bad Esme seen my phone.

"Rilie, phone now." Esme demanded.

"Yes, mommy." I said. I put my sidekike in her hand and went to my room to get dressed. I pulled on my ripped up denim skinny jeans and blue baby doll top on and grabed my brand new Evanescence bag, not backpack, and went downstairs. Everything was calm and Kyle and Bella Swan were over and so were Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Our families had been friends forever. James Hale, Carrie Swan, and my little sister Emily all went to the same elementry school and Destinay and Serenity, my little sisters, and Jamie and Jessie Swan (both girls) were all in the same classes at the same middle school. Austin Swan, Lily Hale, and my little brother Adam all go to the same daycare.

"Bus!" Bella yelled. We, Edward, Emmett, Brandon, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Kyle and I, got up and walked out to the door.

"Hello, kids." The bus driver said. "Wow. Are you all related?"

"No. Him, him, him, her and I are related. Her and him are related. And her and him are related." Alice said, pointing to each of us as she said him or her. We have names, Alice. I thought.

"Well, take your seats." The bus driver said as he turned around and pointed. The bus was almost compleatly full! there were like 6 seats in the back. We all started walking down and a few preverted guys whisled at Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and I. Girls kept winking at Edward, Emmett, Brandon, Jasper and Kyle. We made to the back and Alice sat by Jasper and they took each others hands. Same with Rosalie and Emmett. I sat by Brandon and was looking out the window the whole time. Kyle sat in a seat to him self. I motioned for Bella to sit by Edward. She did quickly because she seen a girl about to get up and sit next to him.

I felt my phone vibrate.

That was close. Thxs for the warning! - Bella

No prob. Your like my sis. Plus I know your massively crushing on Edward. - Rilie

Shhhhhh! No one but you girls know so shut it! - Bella

Fine. - Rilie

I'm so scared! What if they don't like me? - Bella

Chill, girl. We have all the same classes together. - Rilie

Flip! We're here! - Bella

Well, turn off your phone. Here we go. - Rilie

"Come on Kids, I ain't got all day!" The bus driver, whose name is Dave according to his nametag, said.

We were the first 9 off. "Wait, guys." I said.

"What? Are you afarid?" Edward mocked.

"Bella, do you mind holding this?" I asked her as I gave her my bag.

"Sure." Bella said and took my bag. "Edward, you better run!"

"I'm going!" Edward said then started running for the football filed.

I ran after him as fast as I could and I seen students looking at us when I takled him to the ground.

"Uh. How did you do that? I'm stronger than you." Edward said.

"It's not about stregth, stupid. It's about potential." I said.

"Uhhhhhhhh. I think you can get off of me now." He said.

"Fine." I climbed off and went back ovet to the others.

"How did she-" Emmett started to ask.

"Big words dude, don't ask." Edward said.

"What I was going to say before Edwards remark was, who is in what grade?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper, Rosalie, and Kyle are in 10th grade. I'm in 11th grade. Bella, Edward, Brandon, Alice, and you are all in 9th grade." Emmett told me. "But I get to help you tiny- uh you big 9th graders around." He correcter himself when he recifed a glare from Bella, Alice and I.

"Yay!" We all said. Well, we all as in we all girls.

"So, lets get this over with." Brandon said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N the charecter Brandon is a real person. I based him off my closest guy friend. Ok, I didn't base him, it IS him. He He. I'm toast if he finds out. But he won't. Muahahahahahahahahahahaha-- *cough-cough* I'm okay. Oh and the character Rilie is me but that's not my name. I wish it was, but it's not. Oh did I mintion I am VERY mad at Brandon? the real one? guess I just did. Very! bye ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bella's POV

Well, first hour seemed like it took at least 3 hours! At least Edward was in my first hour. I had a HUGE crush on Edward ever since I could rember. I knew he didn't like me the same way though. I do know that he has a crush on some girl. All of the guys know who. I wish I did.

"What is our schedule?" Brandon asked.

"Well, obviously, we have English first, Algebra 1 second, Spanish third, lunch,Biology fourth, Music fifth-" Alice was cut off by Brandon, Edward, and Me.

"YES!" Us three yelled-whispered. We didn't need anymore attention drawn to us.

"Shut-up!" Rilie said. "You three think music is the best thing in the gosh dang world!"

"Uh, it is." I said. Edward taught me to play piano and Jasper, Emmet's girlfreidnd's, Roaslie, brother, taught me to play gutair.

"No it's really not. Lastly, we have gym." Alice finished.

"I hate gym." I complained.

"Why? You gonna trip and fall again?" Brandon laughed. Ya know, he can be so annoying.

"Ri, would you mind?" I asked. She knew what I was talking about.

"Why can't you, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Hello? Do you even have a brain?" I asked Emmett.

"Uh.... I don't know." He said.

"Ugh. I'm like the worlds biggest kluts." I said.

"Here." Rilie said, handing me her purse and heals.

"Haha Brandon. It was nice knowing ya." I laughed with Edward, Alice, and Emmett.

Brandon started running down the hall as fast as possible without hitting anyone. He recived a few "HEY! WATCH IT!"s and some "Whoa!"s. I think everyone was supprised to see a girl running as fast as Rilie was. She is very fast.

"CULLEN'S, HALES, AND SWANS!" The vice princable said. "My office! NOW!"

We all walked with our heads down as we walked into the office. I don't know why or how, but Rosalie, Jasper, and Kyle were all in here, too.

Jasper glared at Emmett.

Emmett backed away and pointed at Brandon, Rilie, and Me.

Us three seemed to be in the middle of a circle. Everyone around us glaring.

"Staring isn't nice, ya know." Rilie said.

"Ri, it's not gonna work this time. Just shush." Alice said.

"Would you three like to explain what was going on?" Vice princable, I need to get his name, asked.

"Um....no?" Brandon said.

"Brandon shush." Rilie said.

"Well, um, all of us have been friends since we were born and I'm a really big kluts and all of them know not to tease me. Brandon teased me anyway, and Rilie is the fastist girl and she always tackles the guys when they are rude."I said.

"Yeah. So, Brandon said that and my instencts went off and I started chasing him." Rilie said, helping me.

"What, your just gonna gang up on me like that?" Brandon asked. "I see how it is."

I rolled my eyes.

"You, boy, have detiontion." Vice princable said.

"What! What about them?" Brandon asked.

"They seemed perfectly clear that you were the start." Vice pricnable said.

After that, we had to get out of there fast. Before Brandon did something stupid. What am I talking about? He's always doing something stupid.

When we walked out we headed to Algebra.

"I hate you guys." Brandon said.

"You've always hated us." Rilie said.

"Yeah. Just because you say you hate us doesn't mean we can't say we love you!" Alice said. We all started laughing.

"Pshhhh. Like anyone would like him." Rosalie said.

"Point made, sista." Rilie said.

"Welcome to Algebra, peace." Jasper said.

Jazz and Rose and Kyle all left us in front of a biluding.

"Well, lets go in." Emmett said.

"Hello. You must be Edward, Bella, Alice, Brandon, and Rilie. Who are you?" The lady asked.

"I am Emmett." Emmett said, being Emmett.

"Okay, but aren't you in a higher grade?" She asked him.

"Yes, but I have permision to help them through the school today and tommarrow and the next day and the next day and the next day." Emmett said.

Why on Earth does Emmett have to try, kk not try, to be funny?

The whole class was looking at us and laughing because of Em.

"Okay. Class this is Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Brandon Cullen, Rilie Cullen, and Isabella Swan." The teacher said.

"I'm Alice!" Alice blurted.

Smart move dip.

"I'm Brandon." Brandon said, scoping out the girls.

"I'm Edward." Edward wasn't paying attention to the class.

"I'm, uh, Rilie." Ri said, her face a bright red.

"And I'm, um, Isabella. I prefer Bella." I said, my face just as red as Ri's.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Boatwright." The teacher said. "Go ahead and take your seats."

In the back there were two desks and Brandon and Rilie went to sit back there. Stupid brother and sister.

Over on the right side of the room there were two desks.

I felt Edward grab my hand and pull me over there. My heart was beating really fast.

"I think that the Edward dude and Bella girl are dating." One of the students said as we passed.

We just chose to ignore her.

Emmett and Alice went over to the left side of the room and sat by the windows.

Everyone was talking about "The Late Kids", as we were called, all hour.

Mrs. Boatwright didn't seem to care. All she did was write on the bored.

When the bell wrang I gladly got up and waited for Edward to get up and pull me along like always.

A girl, the same one from earlier, came over to him.

"Hello. My name is Lauren. Do you want to go out with me?" Lauren asked.

"Not unless your going to the circus. I would like to see your clown act." Edward said, knowing what he was doing.

"Um, excuss me?" She said.

"Sorry. With all that make-up on your face, you look like a clown." He said. I'd heard that from him before.

Lauren stormed away embarressed.

Edward grabed my hand and pulled me out into the hallway with the others.

"Nice, bro." Emmett said.

"She needed a burn. Her ego was too big." Alice said.

"Haha. Come on before we're late." Rilie said.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

"Have fun. See ya'll tommarrow." Dave, the bus driver, said.

We all got off the bus and went to my house. Well, mine, Edward's, Brandon's, Rilie's and Emmett's, but still.

"Come on. I'm sure Esme has cookie's!" Rilie said. We never call Carlisle and Esme "Mom" and "Dad" even though they are our biological parents.

We made Emmett, Kyle, and Jasper carry all of the bags. The only boys running with us girls, Rilie, Me, Bella, and Rosalie, were Edward and Brandon.

"ALICE, RILIE, EDWARD, BRANDON!" Emmett yelled.

"ROSALIE!" Jasper yelled.

"BELLA!" Kyle yelled.

When I say made, I mean we threw our bags and ran. We didn't give them an option.

It took them about thirty seconds more than it took us to get home. Sure enough, Esme had cookies and milk.

"Hey kids." Carlisle said, entering the dining room where all of us were.

Our table is in a circle, so I had Rilie on my right and Bella on my left. Next to Bella was Edward. Next to Edward was Rosalie, then Jasper, then Emmett, then Brandon. The little kids, Austin, Lily, and Adam, were home too so they were at the table too.

Austin was next to Brandon, then was Lily, then Adam next to her.

Carlisle and Esme joined us after putting diffrent milk in front of us.

"Yum. Rootbeer milk." Brandon said.

"EWWWWWWWW!" Lily, Rilie, Rosalie, Bella and I said.

All the guys got rootbeer milk and us girls got diffrent milk.

"Rootbeer is gross. I like my Chocolate." Bella said.

"Yep. Me too IzzyBella." Lily said.

"Lilz, it's Bella, not IzzyBella." Bella told her.

"No, it's whatever I say." Lily said.

Jasper and Emmett laughed so hard that milk came back out of their mouths.

"GROSS! EWWWWWWWW!" All us girls and Carlisle and Esme said.

"Boys, clean that mess up." Esme said. "I just cleaned up."

"Yes, Moommy." Emmett said.

"Yes, Moommy Esme." Jasper said.

They called Esme Moommy because she grew up on a farm (A/N I don't know if that is true or not.) and she said her favorite animal was a cow.

Big mistake, Esme.

"NOW!" Esme said. They ran upstairs and came back down and cleaned up the mess.

"Movie night!" Brandon said.

"But it's Monday, dork." Rilie said.

"What's your point, Surlock Holmes?" Brandon called back from the living room.

"Her point is that we have school tommarrow, nimwit." I said, running into the living room and jumping up and down on the couch.

"Have everyone call home and see if they can stay, loser." Brandon said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

"Hey Dad? Do you mind if I stay over here at Alice and Rilie's house?" I asked my father, Charlie.

"Go ahead. Tell Kyle I said okay. I'll drop off some clothes for you, him, Jamie, Jesie, Carrie, and Austin later." Charlie said.

"Do you have to let them stay? I mean, me and Kyle is fine. But the rest too?" I pleaded.

"Yes, they have too. Bye Bella." He said and hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie's POV

"Mom, can Jasper, James, Lily and I stay over here at the Cullen's house tonight?" I asked. I didn't want James and Lily, but they're my brother and sister. I don't have a choice.

"Yeah. I'll bring over clothes for you guys later." Hannah, my mom, said into the phone.

"Kk. Love ya. Tell Dad I love him." I said.

"Okay. Love ya too. Gotta go, bye." Hannah said then hung up.

"PARTY TIME!" All the boys yelled.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN TIME!" Alice yelled.

"Why not?" Jasper pouted. I'm sad to be his twin.

"Watch. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.-" Alice didn't get to continue. 


	3. Chapter 3

LOL! Do you want me to explain why i'm mad at my bgf(best guy friend) Brandon?Well, he thinks I'm ALWAYS staring at him. Yet today he wants to stare at me all -absorbed jerk. Any ideas of how I can get him to admit he likes me???? Pleaze help.  
I'm ingnoring him now. Pleaze help. I can't keep ignoroing him. It's wrong. And I have no clue how Brandon's brain works so his POV is gonna be short. I also can't spell so don't judge me.

Edward's POV

"Watch. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.-" Alice got cut off.

"If you boys think that there is gonna be a party with anyone other than the following people, your crazy!" Esme said.

"Who are the following?" I asked. What? I wanna know.

"Emmett, Edward, Brandon, Alice, Rilie, Destinay, Serenity, Emily, Adam, Kyle, Bella, Jamie, Jessica, Carrie, Austin, Jasper, Rosalie, James, and Lily." Carlisle said.

"Wow. We don't need to invite anyone. We have enough people with just 3 families." Brandon said.

We all just stared at him with shock.

"You just realized this? You've known all of us ever since you were 1 and up to 14. I don't think anymore babies should be born." I said.

Emmett is the biggest dummy E-V-E-R. I don't know how Rose puts up with him.

Rose is a model, Jazz is a emo looking dude, I'm normal, sorda, Brandon is an idiot, Alice is a pixie, Rilie is a tom-boy/ actress, Kyle is a smart footbal player, and Bella is the smartest, gorgeous, loveable, and caring girl in the world.

I've had a crush on her since I can remember, but I know she doesn't like me in that sort of way. I wish she did, but we don't always get what we want, now do we?

"Let's watch a scary movie!" Rilie said. Scary movies don't seem to scare her.

"Charlie, Chase and Hannah are here." Esme said.

Elementry and Middle school still hadn't let out yet. Oh, well.

Speek of the devils.

"Carlisle, Esme. We are here." Jessica, Jesie, said.

"Hey, Jamie, Jesie, Destinay, and Serenity." All of us said. I spoke too soon. Middle school IS out now.

They are in seventh grade and have been protected by us all of there lives. It's only the second time we haven't been able to stay with them.

"Hey, Brandon?" Jesie said. Oh, this is gonna be good. Jesie, Emmett, Rilie, and Emily were the pranksters in our group of familys.

"Yes, Jessica?" Brandon asked, knowing something wasn't right.

"Would you like a cookie?" She held out a cookie.

"Um.... No thanks. I'm full." He said, even though he really wanted the cookie.

Brandon's POV

I really want that cookie.

"Jesie, I know you did something to it." I said.

She looked at me whith the most innocint expression, just like Bella when she's acting as if she doesn't like Edward.

"I'll take your cookie, Jes." Emmett said. He was up to something.

An evil smile appered across her face before she changed it back to innocint.

"Okay, Em." Jesie said.

"Emmett, that little girl is evil." I warned him.

Jessica slaped my arm. "How rude."

"That soo didn't hurt." I said with out thinking.

"That was really stupid to say!" Rilie said.

"No flicken dip, Surlock Holmes." I said. I ran up the steps before all the girls, except Bella and Rilie, who knows why, tried to hit me.

Emily's POV

"Should we tell Bella and Edward that they like each other?" Carrie asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, yeah, it's obvious, but we should wait for them to tell each other." James said.

We were on the bus on our way to my house.

I flipped it open. Text from Rilie.

How was school? -R

Awesome -E

Are you guys the "populars" or the "losers"? -R

I guess you could say "populars". Everyone acts like we're roalty around here. -E

"Tell Riri I said hi." Carrie said.

That's only because of the reputation we left there. -R

Yeah right. Carrie and James said "Hi". -E

K, well I can see your bus. Bye. -R

"Come on, Emily." James said.

I stuck my toung out at him as we got off the bus. "Jerk." I mummbled but he heard me anyway.

"Watch it, Cullen." He said.

"You lay one finger on my dress, Rose and Alice will kill you." I said, proving a point.

I don't like dresses but they take advantidous of me anyway.

"Good point." He said.

We reached home and were told that we were staying the night.

"Sweet. NO MAKEOVERS!" I said.

"I agree with Emmy." Rilie said.

"Me too." Bella said.

"You guys are no fun." Alice said.

"Boo you!" Destinay, Serenity, Lily, and Rose said all together.

The girly-girls of this group. I swear.

My phone went off again.

"Friday night beneth the stars, in a filed behind your yard. You and I are painting pictures in the sky. And sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing. Everything I need is right here by my side." My phone played Taylor Swift's "I'm only me when I'm with you."

I flipped it open. Text from Ally.

Hey, Emmy. Whats up? -A

Ally is my best friend from kindergarden. She moved last year.

Hey, Allie. Good. How's Paris? -E

My name is not "Allie", it's "Ally". Awesome. I have a relly cool guy friend. -A

Whateve. Still a tom-boy! Lol. You would have thought Paris, France would've changed you. -E

Yea, I kno. Lol. I gotta go. MY friend, Claude, is here. -A

"Who ya texting?" Serenity asked.

"Ally, who else." Destinay said.

"Shut up and let's get this party started!" A helium voiced Brandon said.

We all started cracking up.

"What?" He asked in the same voice.

"You sound like Alvin from Alvin and The chipmonks!" I said, still laughing.

"SWEET!" He said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:: I own notta..... well I own stuff just not Twilight or the characters... Just my characters and the plot!

A/N I'm not mad at my bgf (best guy friend) anymore. He broke that by making me laugh....... Read on peeps! Oh, and I'm not sure but I did my best on the 3 year old language. Thanks for the reviews! They make me want to make more for ya!!!! Read more! Bye!

Rilie's POV

"NO MORE HELIUM!" Jasper yelled at Brandon.

"Man!" Brandon said.

He'd been swalloing helium all night long.

"Rose, help me put Adam, Austin and Lily to bed. They're asleep." I said to Rosalie.

I picked up Austin and Adam and she got Lily. We walked up stairs and put them in their own bed in Adam's room.

"Let's go get Dest, Seren, Ali, Emmy, Bella, Jamie, Jesie, and Carrie and go to your room." Rose said.

We walked downstairs and told the girls to come on and went back up stairs.

"No, there will not be makeovers." Rose said, pouting.

"Oh, Rose, it's not like it's gonna kill ya." Bella said soothingly. We all just started laughing. Well, except Rose.

We entered my room and sat on the five sets of bunkbeds. I share a room with Alice, of course, Destinay, Serenity, and other beds are for Rosalie, Bella, Jamie, Jesie, and Carrie and Lily when she is old enough.

I have a bed with Alice. I get the top. Destinay and Serenity share one and Serenity gets the top. Emily and Carrie share one and Carrie gets the top. Jamie and Jesie share one and Jamie gets the top. Lasly, Bella and Rose share one and Bella gets the top.

There is a single bed in here for when Lily is old enough.

"So. Bella likes Edward. Anyone else?" Jamie said. Pushy little girl.

"Ali likes Jazz!" I said. What? I just wanna help.

"Rose likes Emmett!" Bella said.

"Do not!" Alice said.

"Do not!" Rose said.

"Do so!" All of us replied to them.

"Fine!" Alice and Rosalie said together.

"Anyone else?" Jesie asked. Pushy little girl. Guess thats why they're twins.

"Nope!" Everyone said.

Jasper's POV

All the girls went upstairs to Rilie and Alice's room.

"So. Edward likes Bella. Anyone else?" James asked.

"Jazz likes Ali." Brandon said.

"Emmett likes Rose." Edward said.

"Do not!" I said.

"Do not!" Emmett said.

"Do so!" Kyle, Edward, Brandon, and James said.

"Whatever." Emmett and I said.

"Haha." Kyle laughed.

"Shut up James. Your only in second grade." I told him.

Lily's POV

I wish everyone would shush up!

Blah, blah, blah. A t'ree year old nee's her s'eep ya know.

I got up and went next door to Alice and Rilie's room.

"Oh, hey Lily." Jesie said.

"Don't "Hewy Wiwy" me!" I said. "Wou woke meh up!"

"Okay, Lily. We will be quiter. Go tell Jazz." Rosie, my big sissy, said.

"Jaspher." I called, walking down stairs.

"Oh, hey, Lily. What?" Brandon said.

"Don't "Hewy Wiwy" me!" I said. "Wou woke meh up!"

"Okay, we will be quiter. Go back to bed." Jazzy, my older broter said.

I walked back up to Adam's room and laid back down. Wou wanna know what I know?

Ali and Jazz like each other, Bella and Edward like each other, and Rosalie and Emmett like each other. But, no one knows the other likes them. Teenagers.

After that I fell asleep.

Bella's POV

"Bella! Ask him out already!" Alice said.

"No. I can't take rejection." I told her honestly.

"But he'll say yes!" She pleaded.

"No he won't." I said.

"Bells, you gotta get over your fears." Rose said.

"I have an idea!" Rilie said. "Bella, go down stairs and talk to the boys."

"Um, k." I walked down stairs and, of course, the guys are still asleep. I walked in the kitchen and seen Esme.

"Good morning Bella." Esme said.

"Very." I said. She knew I was up to something.

"I'm not gonna ask." Esme seen I was grabing a pan and filling it with ice cold water. "I hope you plan on using that to wake the boys up."

"Yep." With that I walked back into the living room.

Sleeping perfectly! Now or never.

I went over to them and removed all the blankets and took the plastic cup I had and filled it with water. I dumped a little on each boy.

"What the flick, Bella!" They all yelled when I woke them up.

"You just seemed to need to be woken up." I said.

"I would expect this from Rilie, but not you." Edward said. He was the only one not yelling at me even though he was soaked.

"Yeah, well, she's the one that told me to come down here." I said.

Jesie's POV

"So, that's the plan." Rilie just finished telling us the plan.

"Nice." I said. "They better thank us for this." I said.

"Rilie, how do you even know Edward likes Bella?" Jamie asked.

"Hello, I'm his sister. It's my job to read his notebooks." Rilie said.

Wow. I should have known. That is such a Rilie thing to do. I looked over at the clock. 6:30 A.M.

School is in, like, an hour.

"Alice, Rose. School is in about an hour. Well, less for you, but still." I told them.

Great. Jesie Barbie. Jamie Barbie. Rilie Barbie. Emily Barbie. This is gonna be a long day.

Bradon's POV

"Alice! Get that crappy stuff away from me!" I heard Rilie scream.

Must be Alice and Rosalie putting make-uo on the girls again. This is gonna be a long day.

"Alice, Rosalie, Rilie, Isabella! Bus is almost here! Get down stairs!" Edward shouted up at them.

"You know Bella is gonna be so mad that you called her Isabella?" I asked him with amusment.

"Yep." He said right as the girls came down.

"My name is Bella not Isabella." Bella said.

"Bella is not the name Charlie and Renee gave you." I pointed out.

"Point?" Rilie asked.

"None." I said.

"Evanescence, Fashion, Shopping, Sports." Emmett said as he gave each girl their bag. "Guys. Black, Red, Blue, Gray, and Orange?"

"What? I like the color Orange." Kyle said.

"Walk or we will miss the bus." Rilie said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters.

A/N Here's chapter five.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bella's POV

"Have a nice day at school, kids." Dave said.

"Lets get to English." Alice said.

English went by fast. So did every other class. Now it's lunch.

"Eww! This lunch is so gross!" Rilie said. (A/N my school's food is VERY gross!)

"No dip." Brandon said.

"Ri, phase 1." Alice said.

"Hey, Edward?" Rilie said.

"Yeah?" Edward asked.

What are they up to? This has to do with Rilie's idea this morning, I know it!

"Will you come help me find a book in the library?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." He said.

I wanna know what she's doing!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rilie's POV

Phase 1: Get Edward to follow you. Compleate.

"What book are you looking for?" He asked.

Yeah, right. Like I would go to the library. Use your brains, dummy!

"Um, I just need to ask you a question." I said. I so can't lie, well I can, to my brother.

"What?"

"Do you like Bella?"

"Um. Maybe."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Would you please ask her out?! She is driving me crazy with the whole "No, he doesn't like me" crap."

"Ok. I'm not to tell her about this, am I?"

"No. She'll think I put you up to it."

"Lets go back to lunch and say they didn't have your book."

We walked back in the lunch room to see that one girl, Lauran I think, walking up to Edward.

"Hey, Edward. I am not a clown and your not with that one ugly duckling girl. You wanna go out this weekend?" The devil asked.

"No. Bella is very cute and I'm going out with her this weekend. Go away. Oh, and yes you are a clown." Edward said hastilly.

"Nice." I said.

When we sat down at the table Bella looked down and looked sad.

I looked at Edward and pointed to her. "Ask her." I mouthed.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?" Bella was truly curious.

"Do you want to go to the movies this weekend? With just me?" Edward was hesitent.

Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he said, "just me". Go Bella!

"Yeah, absoulutly." She said.

"Bella Barbie!" Rosalie said.

Bella groned.

"Shush." Alice replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bella's POV

The rest of the day went by fast after Edward asked me out. Yeah I know! I can't belive Edward asked me out!

"Bella, would you like any pizza?" Esme asked.

"Yes, thanks." I told her.

"So, I hear you have a date with Edward this weekend." Carlisle said, coming in the backdoor.

"Yep!" I said.

"Bells, come here." Edward said.

I walked into the living room and walked over to him and sat next to me.

"Am I able to call you my grilfriend?" He asked.

"Only if I can call you my boyfriend." I felt lightheaded.

"Deffinatly." He said.

"Movie night, movie night, talkin bout movie night!" Brandon sang, not a good thing for him, coming down the stairs.

We started laughing. "Esme, is it okay if we stay over all this week?" I asked.

"No problom, sweety." She said.

"My best friend gave me the best advice he said each days a gift and not a given right." Nickelbacks "if today was your last day" played.

"Edward, phone." I said.

"Hello?...... How did you get my number?....... No, I told you earlier, I'm dating Bella........ Go away....... Don't call me again." Edward hung up his phone.

"Lauren?" I asked. "She won't leave you alone, will she?"

"Nope. How about we watch "One Missed Call"?" Edward asked.

"Dude. No. Way." I said. "Those kinda movies scare me."

"Don't worry, I'm here." Edward said.

"How cheesy!" Brandon said, entering with everyone else and the movie "One Missed Call".

"Scary movie!" Rilie said. Go figure. The girl is practicly a boy. Well, without the... parts.....

"Do we have to?" I begged.

"Yep." Alice said.

I coward into Edward. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: I do NOT own Twilight or the characters.  
A/N: for later in the storie: I do hate my reading teacher. And for that reason I'm not saying their name.  
Mewo. Sorry. Hyper. I had oreo cookies!!!!!! Read on, thankz!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bella's POV

The movie was at the scene when the main lady is in the bathroom and the police tell her that the call is coming from inside the house, when I fell asleep.

I remember feeling 2 strong arms pick me up and take me upstairs. Of course, I just had to open my eyes as soon as I was on the bed.

"I'm going to get into pajama's and sleep on my couch." Edward said when he seen my eyes open.

Just then there was thunder and lightning. Did I mintion I was afraid of thunder storms?

"Um, Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He was truly curious.

"Could you, uh, maybe sleep in the, um, bed with me? I'm terrified of thunder storms." I explaind. My face just had to be bright red.

"Okay." Amused. Typical.

In what seemed like hours, he climbed into his bed and wraped his arm around me.

"Goodnight, Bella, love."

"Goodnight, Edward." Hmmmmm, gotta think of a nickname.

Then I fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Edward's POV

I was surrprised and amused and happy that Bella asked me to stay in the bed with her. Afraid of thunder storms. Should've known.

"Goodnight, Bella, love." I said. Perfect nickname.

"Goodnight, Edward." She said, then fell asleep.

~Music~Is~My~Life~

When I woke up, the memories of yesterday came back to me.

After I had asked Bella out, I got many remarks from Jasper and Emmett.

~Flashback~

"Took ya long enough." Emmett said.

"Shut-up." I said.

"Well, it did. You two have liked each other forever." Jasper said, streching the word 'forever'.

"How was I 'possed to know she liked me?" I asked.

"Cullen's, Hale. Keep your mouths off." The teacher said. Ugh, reading. I hate this teacher.

It's the only class I have with the older kids though. Advanced.

~End of flashback~

The beautiful girl in my arms slowly moved. I looked down at her. My face was practicly over hers.

When she opened her eyes, she was surrprised to find mine looking back at her.

"Hey." She said, her voice horse, not because of sleeping.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah." She was never a good lier.

"I'll get Carlisle." Right on cue, Carlisle came therw my door.

"Hey Bella. I was kinda evesdropping." My father smiled shepishly.

"Ha, ha." I said sarcasticly.

"Son, I know your fluent in sarcasm, but could you just speek in english?" Bella giggled.

"Ye-no." I said.

"Alice needs your help in the kitchen."

I got up and changed in the bathroom and went downstairs.

I tried to hold back my laugh. Alice was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor with a bowl in front of her. Emmett sat across from her. Both covered in flour and suger, both glaring at each other.

Both their heads snaped up when they heard me.

"Um, I'm afraid to ask." I said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bella's POV

"How are you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"My throat hurts, I'm dizzy, lightheaded, frezzing, and I'm complaing too much." I said.

He laughed. "I think you have a cold. It should be gone in a couple weeks."

Thanks, doc. I thought. "Thanks, Carlisle."

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice sang to the tune of that one fiesta mexican song you roll your arms to.

"Pixie!" I said. "What?"

"How rude. Anyway, wait- why are you in Edward's room?" Stupid confused dumb pixie.

"I'll go now." Carlisle said and left.

"Explain."

"You don't remember the movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he always put you in 'your' room." The guest room was practicly my room. My stuff was everywhere.

"We wern't dating then." I got up and went downstairs.

"Hello, love." Edward said.

"Hey."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Edward's POV

"Hey." She greated.

"Do you want to go somewhere to eat?" I asked her. She looked hungry.

Oh no. Alice heard me. Now she's gonna wake up Rose, Jazz, and Em and everyone else.

"I'll wake up Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett and everyone else!" Stupid pixie.

Bella groand.

Looks like she felt the same way. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Anyone got any ideas??? my mind is like a compleate blank! thankz!

Disclaimer:: I do not own Twilight... or the characters..... sadly....... Read plz ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alice's POV

We just got to school from Denny's for breakfast and the other kids got taken home.

Bella barbie this Saterday!

The dummy finaly asked her out. Well, with our help, of course!

"Bella, are you really going out with Edward Cullen?" Jessica Stanley asked.

"God, Jessica. Shut-up. It's not unbeliveable. Go away." Rilie said.

"Nice." Rosalie said.

Edward placed his arm around Bella as Lauren Mallory was walking over.

"Go away, Clown." Jasper said.

She turned and walked away before she even heard Jasper.

"Clown?" I asked.

"Um, it's a long story. She approched Edward on the first day of school and asked him out and he said, "Not unless your going to the circus. I would like to see your clown act."." Bella explained.

"Yeah, I've been calling her clown and I forget her real name." Edward admited.

I laughed. "Well, now it's 'clown'."

"My friends name is not Clown. It's Lauren and I would like for you to stop calling her that." Jessica said.

Didn't she just get dissed by Rilie?

Rilie looked so mad.

"IT'S CALLED FREEDOM OF SPEECH. GO. AWAY." Rilie said. (A/N I really do say this at school. to anyone whom wants to mess with me!)

Jessica looked afraid and ran off.

"Nice." Bella said.

Luckily, the bell rang.

We went to Biology.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rilie's POV

School day is over! I thought it would never end. Well, I knew it would, but still.

Some of the boys were starting to mess with me because I'm a tom-boy.

They aren't smart enough to know I have awesome hearing.

"Rilie likes a boy at school!" Alice said.

How the heck she knows these things I will never know.

"Do not!" I defended myself.

So I do have a crush. Whats your point?

"Do we know him, Ri?" Emmett asked.

"Grr. I said 'I do not'!" I repeated.

"Who is the dude, Ri?"

"No one." In a small voice, of course.

"Um-uh. Tell us."

"Fine his name is-" I was cut off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N hahahaha sorry I know i'm evil lol keep reading there's more!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ?'s POV

I busted into THEIR house.

Bad idea.

They were all sitting on the couches with shocked faces.

"Oh-" Alice.

"My-" Rosalie.

"Gosh." Rilie.

"No-" Isabella.

"Fricken-" Jamie.

"Way." Jessica.

"How-" Carrie.

"Did-" Destinay.

"You-" Serenity.

"Find-" Emily.

"Us?!" All the dumb little girls.

"Oh, it was too easy." Was all I said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jasper's, Emmett's, Kyle's, Edward's, Brandon's, and James's POV

WHY ON EARTH DID THAT FOOL COME HERE AND HOW DID THEY FIND US!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N untill next time, Keep Being Awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KBA!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry it's been so long! School has been very hectic lately. Here's chapter 8.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I thought we got rid of-- Grrr.

"Well, well, well. It's nice to see you again, **LURANT**!" Edward practically screamed sarcasticly.

"Looks like we found you, you little brats." Victoria said.

"Esme, Carlisle!" Rilie said. Looks like she's the only sensible one here.

"Yes, kids?" Esme asked, coming downstairs.

I pointed to where Lurant and Victoria were standing.

"Bells, call Charlie." Carlisle mouthed to me.

I went in the kitchen and dialed Charlie's phone number.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" Charlie's calm voice spoke.

"Lurant and Victoria. They found the Cullen's, Hale's and us." I spoke in a rush.

"I will be there in the matter of seconds. With backup." He was panicked now.

"Thanks, bye." I hung up the phone.

Rilie's POV

Oh, no they didn't. I was about to say something. That is just so rude!

Bella slowly left the front room and went to talk to Charlie I assume.

"James, Victoria. May I ask why you have come here?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"We just needed to finish what we started." Victoria said.

Okay. Now I was terrified.

The last time we seen Lurant and Victoria, they were trying to get all of us to drink. We were in middle school.

We haven't been allowed to go to a party ever since then. Emmett pulled us out of there as fast as possible.

~Flashback~

"Come on, guys." Emmett said.

"Em, were only in eighth grade. This party is for high school people." Bella said.

"Party poppers." Brandon said.

"Fine, let's get this over with." I said.

We went in and the music was very loud.

"Hey, wanna dance?" A boy came over to me.

I snorted. "In your dreams."

"Yep. I'm Eric. Would you like to dance?" Eric asked, again.

"Dude, let me translate. 'in your dreams' means 'not gonna happen, get lost'. Now go away." Alice said.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and whispered into her ear. She nodded.

Emmett went and got Rosalie and whispered into her ear. She nodded.

Jasper did the same thing and so did Alice.

Brandon came over to me and did the same thing.

"Don't leave my side, sis. The boys will leave you alone." He put his arm around me.

This was normal for us.

After about an hour, all of us except Emmett and Jasper were put by each other.

"Hi, middle school kids." A boy with black hair in a braid down his back said to us.

"Um, hey." Brandon said.

"Would you like some beer?" A female with red hair down to her back asked us.

"No. What, do you think we're stupid?" I said.

"No, that is why I thought you would want some." She said.

"Yeah and that's why you _are _stupid." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I was slapped.

The guy pushed me up against the wall and held me by my throat as he punched my stomach.

The girl did the same thing to Bella.

After they were done with us two, they threw us on the ground and took Alice and Rosalie.

They got thrown on the ground next to us. Then it was Edward and Brandon.

Luckily, right before they got thrown, Emmett and Jasper made their appearance.

Emmett got two of us and Jasper got the other two and the boys walked.

~End of Flashback~

I have a scar from him.

"Lurant, Victoria. We would like for you to leave." Carlisle said.

"Nope." Victoria answered.

"Then we will remove you from the land." Charlie said. Yep, I was right.

"Whatever." Lurant said.

Charlie and his cop friend pulled both of their hands behind their backs and cuffed them and took them out to the police cars.

"Thanks, Charlie. We would like a restraining order." Esme said.

"No problem." Charlie said.

After that he left.

"Um, what was I saying?" I asked, hoping they would have forgotten.

"Oh, you were about to tell us who you like." Alice said.

I grimaced. "Yeah, exactly."

"So, who do you like?" Bella asked.

"Alec Volterra."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey I learned how to make skittles! (S) lol! Well, I haven't gotten any ideas. I really want to know if you like my story so far. Please review!!!!!!!**

**Brandon's POV**

Why the heck did they come and find us?

We left 4 years ago!

At least Carlisle and Esme got a restraining order.

"Hey, lets go play some X-Box!" Emmett said.

"What game?" I asked.

I'm very picky about the games I play.

"Call of Duty: Modern Warfare or Halo 3." Jasper suggest.

"Halo 3." We all said together.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't feel like playing Halo 3.

I went and found Bella and sat on the couch.

"Hello, Edward." She said, sitting on my lap.

"Hello, Bella."

"Can we go to the meadow?" She pleaded in her sing-song voice.

"Sure." I agreed.

She hopped off my lap and ran to go and get her coat.

I looked at Alice.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?" she said innocently.

"You know what." Bella said.

"See, I'm not the only one who's smart." I said.

"Oh, your smart?" Alice asked.

Bella hit her on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

I laughed and grabbed Bella's hand and closed the door behind us.

"I just thought of something!" Bella said.

"What?"

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

She started cracking up.

"Did you have sugar this morning?"

She looked down. "Maybe."

I shook my head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Um, you could keep me forever and ever and let no one touch me. Especially Alice."

"I like that idea."

We reached the woods a while later.

And of course, Bella being Bella, tripped and fell a lot.

I saved her a lot.

Once we reached my- our- meadow, we lied down and relaxed for a while.

"This is nice." Bella said.

"I could lay here forever with you."

She laughed.

"What? It's true."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Are you sure we can't have our date early?"

This is like the billionth time she has pleaded this with me.

"I wish. Alice and Rosalie have their calenders set for Saturday."

she groaned.

**Bella's POV**

Ugh. Alice and Rosalie day.

I really hate that day. Those days. Everyday in between.

Well, unless I'm with Edward.

"Save me from them!" I say as Edward pulls me off the ground.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"They make you look _way _hotter than usual. Hotter than the law allows."

I giggle. Another new thing.

"How long have you loved me?" Wow, didn't see that one coming.

"Since I can remember. You?"

"Same."

"How nice." Grrr. Alice and Rosalie were right!

"Ya know, Alice and Rosalie tried to tell me you liked me, Bella."

I'm sure my mouth hit the ground.

"What?"

"They tried to convince me of the same thing!"

"We could have been together so long ago. We're so stubborn."

"Yep. Yep."

"Lets hurry and get back before Esme gets upset."

"And avoid angry Esme all at the same time!"

I laughed. So did he.

"Carry me home, please?" I pouted.

He sighed. "Fine."

I always get what I want!

**A/N hahahahahaha I didn't even have Rilie or Alice or Rosalie or Esme or Carlisle in this one! Or the new guy..... Alec Volterra! I need new ideas peeps!!!!!!!!!!! Help me!!!!!!!!!!!! ("u)=puppy dog face. (S)= skittles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hyper and bored leave me alone...... Especially you Jamee J. G. Yeah u know who u are. Don't try to blend in. you know who I'm talkin' 'bout. Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I got an idea from my bestest friend, Jamee Grisham. She is cool. Sorta. I'm gonna stop talking before I get slapped. I'm using her idea in the next chapter, though. Well, read on, peeps! Sorry! I've been busy with volleyball and school and Jamee telling me to write that I didn't have time to write. Thank Jamee, earthgirl110, for a slow chapter! Later!**

**Bella's POV **

After we got back to Edward's house, Rilie wasn't anywhere in the open.

"Where's Rilie?" Edward asked.

"Crying upstairs." Emmett said.

"Why?" I asked, concerned.

"Alec Volterra is dating Lauren Mallory." Alice retorted.

"WHAT!?" Edward and I said at the same time.

I ran up the stairs and went straight to our room. Well, Alice's room. You get my point.

"Ri! Are you okay? I know what happened." I said.

"Well you're not going to make it any better." Touche. **(A/N I couldn't help it!)**

I went over to comfort her and she turned and was sobbing into my neck.

Edward came in and was hugging her from the other side to have her completely blocked in.

Ri cried until she fell asleep in Edward's and mines arms.

"Here, I'll put her in bed. Which one is her's?" Edward asked me.

"That one." I pointed to the right bed.

After he put her in bed, he pulled me onto my bed and covered us both up and that's how we fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

After I put Rilie in her bed, I grabbed Bella and pulled her onto her bed, I had been in here many times when she was asleep, and covered us up and that's how we fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I looked around and it looked like I was still in the girls' room. I thought Emmett would've got me last night. Apparently not.

I closed my eyes again. I remembered I had Bella in my arms and I didn't want to wake her.

"Awwwwww!" Alice said, "They look so cute like that."

"Wh- Awwwwww!" All the other girls said.

"What's with all the 'Awwwwww'ing? We're trying to sleep." Emmett said, walking in.

"Look."

"Dude's, I told you Edward would be in here with her." Jasper said.

And that's when the bed started moving.

Bella opened her eyes at the same time I opened mine and we seen Rilie, Alice, and Brandon jumping on the bed on their knees.

"WHAT THE H-" Bella started saying.

"Language, Love." I reminded her.

"Shh. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!" Bella yelled.

"Waking you two up, what does it look like?" Brandon asked.

"Get off my bed!" Bella was still yelling.

"Jasper, will you go make us some pancakes?" Alice purred to Jasper. Ew. Gross. I didn't really need to see my sister like that.

"Um, sure, Alice." Jasper looked sorta light headed.

He grabbed Austin and went downstairs to get breakfast ready. Emmett followed like a lost puppy.

In about 10 minutes, Alice was carrying Lily while Rosalie carried Adam and they went downstairs. After them, Rilie, Destinay, Serenity, Jesie, Jamie, Emily, Carrie, and James all went down. Now, it's just me, Bella, Brandon, and Kyle. Hmmm. Wonder why they're still here.

**Bella's POV**

After a while, everyone but Edward, Brandon, kyle and me were downstairs. Why Brandon and kyle were still here, I shall never know. Well, that is until they started to talk.

"Do you two know why we are still here?" Kyle asked.

"Uh........no." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Well, we don't either so let's go eat." Brandon said.

We got out of bed and walked downstairs and to our normal seats. Our table was a circle so this is kinda how it went, I'll start with Alice and go counter clockwise:

Alice, Bella, Edward (me), Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Brandon, Kyle, Austin, Adam, Jesie, Jamie, Serenity, Destinay, Carrie, Emily, James, Carlisle, Esme, 5 extra chairs, Lily, and Rilie.

Right when Brandon was about to take a bite, he put it down and asked a rather good question. "Did Emmett help make these?"

"What's wrong with my cooking?!" Emmett asked.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm not hungry any more." Alice said.

"No one is any more." Rilie mumbled.

Everyone started laughing and Esme got up to go order breakfast from McDonald's.

"No, really, what's wrong with my cooking?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, the last time you made something, Rilie and I got food poising." Alice said. It's true, they did.

"Whatever." Emmett retorted. "Oh, wait. Is that why you missed a month of school?"

"YES, Emmett! YOU BIG GOOF!" Alice yelled.

Emmett shrunk back into his seat. "Sorry."

**Edward POV**

After breakfast, we played some games and then had lunch, Emmett stayed away this time, then went back to playing and then ate dinner, with no Emmett yet again, and went to sleep. It was pretty boring. The last thing I remember before I went to sleep, was an angelic voice right next to me. "I love you, Edward. I wish I could just tell you." The only person with that voice is my beloved Bella. I remembered I had Bella with me because she fell asleep on the couch downstairs and I brought her upstairs and laid down with her. Bella loves me? I knew she liked me since we were dating, but there is no way Bella would _love_ me. Is there?


End file.
